Conventional off-road motorcycles include metal brackets, having protrusions including metal bolt heads, for mounting levers and other operable components on the handlebars of the motorcycle. Of course, it is common in off-road motorcycling for a rider to take a spill, such as by being propelled over the handlebars, or even if not thrown off the motorcycle to impact the handlebars. The metal brackets on the handlebars are a source of severe injury if the rider impacts them.
According to the present invention a simple protective device, and a kit containing two such protective devices, and a method of mounting the devices on the motorcycle handlebars, are provided which solve the problem of severe rider injury from impacting metal brackets on motorcycle handlebars. In a simple and inexpensive way, according to the present invention it is possible to positively protect the rider from such injuries, yet not substantially interfere with the functionality of the levers or other components mounted by the metal brackets.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a protective device for covering motorcycle handlebar brackets is provided. The device comprises the following elements: A generally U-shaped plastic body having first and second legs and a cross-member extending between the legs, a curved transition being provided between the cross-member and each of the legs. And at least one plastic clip member integral with the body and having a pair of cantilevered clip legs extending outwardly from a base integral with the cross-member between the first and second legs, to free ends; the clip member legs defining between them, at a central area between the bases and free ends thereof, a central opening having an interior configuration and size substantially the same as the exterior configuration of a motorcycle handlebar; and the clip member legs having sufficient flexibility to move outwardly when the free ends thereof are brought into contact with a motorcycle handlebar so that the device may be moved to a position with a motorcycle handlebar received within the central opening.
Typically, the second leg is longer than the first leg so as to provide two optional orientations of the protective device depending upon the exact positioning of components on the motorcycle handlebar, to provide maximum utility and versatility of the protective devices according to the invention. Typically, the cross member has a length of about 2-3.5 inches (e.g. 27/8 inches), the first leg has a length of about 3/4 inch to 1 inch (e.g., 7/8 inch), and the second leg has a length of about 11/8 inch to 15/8 inch (e.g. 11/2 inches).
While a wide variety of plastics may be utilized, the preferred plastic is polypropylene since it has sufficient "softness" properties to act as a protective device, yet has sufficient durability and flexibility to withstand the motorcycle environment.
Typically fastener means are provided for connecting the clip legs together adjacent the free ends thereof. The fastener means may comprise the through extending opening provided in each of the clip legs adjacent the free end thereof, a screw threaded fastener, and a nut, the fastener and nut typically of metal.
Typically the at least one clip member consists of two (only) substantially identical clip members, the body having opposite end eddies and one of the clip members adjacent each of the end edges. The protective device is disposed in combination with a motorcycle handlebar having a metal lever bracket, the protective device disposed over the metal lever bracket with the cross member between the seat of the motorcycle and the handlebar, and the clip members straddling the metal lever bracket. The handlebar typically has a kill switch mounted on it, and the kill switch is mounted adjacent a protective device, between the handlebar fork and the protective device and uncovered by the protective device.
For most motorcycles, two protective devices will be utilized, one on each handlebar. That is, one protective device is disposed over each of the metal lever brackets on the motorcycle handlebars with the cross member of each protective device between the seat of the motorcycle and the handlebar, and the flip members of each protective device straddling one of the metal lever brackets.
According to another aspect of the present invention a kit for easy sale, and easy retrofitting of a motorcycle, is provided. The kit comprises: A pair of identical protective devices for covering motorcycle handlebar brackets, each of said protective devices comprising: a generally U-shaped plastic body having first and second legs and a cross-member extending between the legs, a curved transition being provided between the cross-member and each of the legs; and at least one plastic clip member integral with the body and having a pair of cantilevered clip legs extending outwardly from a base integral with the cross-member between the first and second legs, to free ends; the clip member legs defining between them, at a central area between the bases and free ends thereof, a central opening having an interior configuration and size substantially the same as the exterior configuration of a motorcycle handlebar; and the clip member legs having sufficient flexibility to move outwardly when the free ends thereof are brought into contact with a motorcycle handlebar so that the device may be moved to a position with a motorcycle handlebar received within the central opening. A plurality of fasteners for connecting the clip members together adjacent the free ends thereof. And a package for containing the protective devices and fasteners.
Typically, the cress member has end edges, and each of the protective devices first leg is shorter than the second leg and the at least one clip member consists of two identical clip members for each protective device, one adjacent each of the end edges of the cross member. The protective devices are preferably nested within the package so that the first leg of one is adjacent the second leg of the other, with the clip members of one each abutting a clip member of the other. The package typically comprises a plastic bag stapled to a cardboard header, and dimensioned to preclude the protective devices from moving out of nested relationship with each other, so as to minimize package volume. The fasteners typically comprise four screw-threaded bolts and four nuts cooperable with the bolts.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention a method of protecting an off-road motorcycle rider from metal brackets for holding levers or the like on the motorcycle handlebars is provided. The method comprises the following steps: (a) Aligning the clips of each protective device with a handlebar so that a metal bracket is straddled by the clips, and the protective body is between the handlebar and the motorcycle seat. (b) Pushing on the body of each protective device to force the clips to a position in which a handlebar is received by them. And (c) fastening the clips in place so that the protective devices will remain on the handlebars with the protective bodies positively positioned between a handlebar and the seat, and so that the protective devices do not substantially interfere with accessibility and operation of the levers or the like mounted by the metal brackets.
One of the handlebars typically has a kill switch mounted thereon. In that case there are typically the further method steps of: (d) Removing the kill switch from the handlebar prior to step (a) for the handlebar on which the kill switch is mounted. And (e) after step (c), repositioning the kill switch on the handlebar adjacent the protective device associated with that handlebar, so that the kill switch is between the protective device and the motorcycle fork, anti uncovered by the protective device.
Each of the clips comprises a pair of clip arms with free ends and an opening adjacent the free end of each. Step (c) is practiced by passing a screw threaded fastener through the openings in the clip arms of a clip member, and placing a nut in threaded relationship with the fastener to hold it in place, tightly clamping the clip arms to the handlebar.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide for the effective protection of a rider of an off-road motorcycle from injury by impacting a metal bracket mounting a lever on a handlebar of the motorcycle, while not significantly interfering with the operability or accessibility of the lever. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.